


The only thing we ever need is love

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non graphic vomitting, Sheith Flower Exchange 2019, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Shiro plans an amazing proposal.Unfortunately for them both, Keith gets sick before any of it can begin.





	The only thing we ever need is love

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sheith flower exchange, I used red peonies. 
> 
> [My giftee!](https://twitter.com/_lazulila)

Red peonies were spread out on the counter, intertwining with lavender candles, the flames gently swaying in the slight breeze coming from the window. Their apartment was on the third floor, so while the streets of Phoenix were below them, the windows still held a pleasant breeze at night. 

Two plates of spaghetti laid down on the kitchen table, a large, slim candle in between them. Lone red peony petals were haphazardly arranged on the remainder of the tablecloth, and Keith swore he smelled cookies fresh from the oven.

It was ten o'clock at night on a Friday, and Keith had just gotten off of the most annoying shift ever. The case he'd been working on had gotten updated with new evidence and now the client was in deep, and more court dates got pushed up unexpectedly. The only thing that helped him today was the picture sitting on his desk of Shiro, his beautiful Shiro, standing under a cherry blossom tree with the sunlight hitting his eyes just right and giving the chestnut coloring a hint of saturation. 

Speaking of Shiro, he was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs in front of one of the plates in a pristine black and white suit.  
Keith wasn't in a suit, just a white dress shirt and tie, the same one who went to work today. 

"What-" Keith started, before a lump rose in his throat and Keith feared he knew exactly what said lump was.  
"Red peonies are your favorite, right? I didn't screw that up-" Shiro quickly cut in, stopping himself too as Keith rushed to the bathroom. 

Keith realized then that taking his hair out of the braid before he left work was a terrible decision, as now it was flying in his face and it was going to get ruined.  
Shiro followed quick behind, however, and the second Keith leaned over the toilet bowl Keith felt Shiro grab his hair and pull it out of his face until he finished.  
Shiro handed him a towel once he was done, one they used to use as a towel to dry their hands but it would need a good washing after Keith wiped his mouth on it. 

Shiro flushed the toilet and helped Keith sit on the lip of their bathtub-shower. 

And Keith felt terrible. 

Shiro had planned this all, made him dinner and lit a bunch of candles and bought all his favorite flowers just for Keith to get sick and ruin it all.  
Maybe he started crying because his throat was burning up, or maybe it was because he felt so incredibly bad about ruining the night.  
Either way, Shiro wiped them up like it was no big deal.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Keith finally managed to choke out along with his shame and sadness.  
"Oh Keith, baby, I don't care at all. I only did that so I could do one thing." Shiro soothed, running his natural hand in calming circles over Keith's back. 

In his hiccuping sobs, and the fact that Shiro was already down on one knee so he could be eye level with Keith while he was sitting on the lip of the bathtub, Keith didn't even realize when Shiro pulled a red velvet box with a few peony petals stuck to the top and opened it slowly, revealing a bright and shining diamond on a silver band. 

Keith's mind didn't work correctly to process what had happened until Shiro said "Keith Kogane, will you marry me?" 

Keith's hand shook as he said yes and held his hand out for the ring. 

Shiro slipped it on without preamble and then began to take care of his sick fiance.

~~~~~~

After Shiro had drawn a lovely bath for Keith, including a bunch of the red peony petals and a few of the candles, Shiro cleaned up the rest of the dinner by putting it in the fridge for later, before blowing out the candles and cleaning up the mess of flowers. 

After he was done, he helped Keith out of the bath, leaving him a set of his favorite fleece pajamas and somehow he'd even warmed the blanket of their bed.  
Shiro got Keith a large glass of water before going to clean out the tub, and Keith found a movie he liked on the TV as Shiro finished and placed a black bucket that used to have cleaning supplies in it on the side of the bed where Keith slept.

Keith lazily admired his ring as Shiro looked up why Keith got sick, worrying for the worst.  
It shined when even the tiniest hint of light struck the diamond. Keith felt like a teenager, giggling at how he wants to get an engagement ring and watch it sparkle under the moonlight. He was far too giddy, like a kid in a candy store. He'd never really understood big, fancy diamond rings before, just thought they were some kind of stupid thing meant to rob couples of all their money for a silly little gem on top of your finger. Sure, Keith still thought that but hell if it wasn't absolutely gorgeous. 

"What did you have for dinner?" Shiro finally asked after nearly thirty minutes of frantic typing on his phone.  
"I don't know, Allura's secretary got it for us. I think it was from that sandwich place down the street from our office?" Keith replied, hands resting on his lap as he felt another wave of nausea hit.  
"I know some people who got food poisoning from that place. So I think that was all it is. Food poisoning." Shiro sounded more like he was reassuring himself Keith was going to be fine than reassuring Keith he was going to be fine. 

"Great." Keith said, yawning as he finished. It was midnight now, and Keith knows he'd probably need to call in sick to work tomorrow because there's zero way Shiro will let him go in. 

"Alright, let's get you some sleep." Shiro teased, laying Keith's pillow done and tucking the covers up. 

"Goodnight, Keith. Love you." Shiro ended the sentences with a little forehead kiss.  
"Night, fiance." 

Keith had great wedding dreams involving many boughs of red peonies that night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)!


End file.
